Anytime, Anywhere
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Jay & Adam go out for a romantic dinner, and Jay takes the lyrics of a song as a challenge. Language, M/M


**Title: Anytime, Anywhere  
Disclaimer: I don't own Edge, Christian or Queens of the Stone Age, & make no profit except in fangirl squees.  
Summary: E&C go out for a romantic dinner, and Jay takes the lyrics of a song as a challenge.  
Warnings: Language, M/M, public hanky-panky**

A stray lock of hair fluttered across Adam's cheek as he drove. The sun sank in brilliant hues of orange and pink behind the placid Pacific as Adam's Jeep trundled down the beachfront drive. The air was warm, the top was down, and his Jay was by his side. A perfect evening.

As was often the case, Queens of the Stone Age played on the stereo, turned up against the road noise, even though the Jeep wasn't going fast. A smile came to Adam's lips as a certain song came on. More perfection. "I wanna make it, i wanna make it witchu.." The slow, deliberate tones of the song felt like a caress down Adam's body, sending tingles up his spine. He glanced over at his companion just in time to see Jay grin and turn his head, mouthing the next words to Adam. "Anytime, anywhere.." Adam grinned back as Jay's hand slid up his thigh, giving an affectionate squeeze. Adam pulled into the restaurant parking lot, letting the song finish before turning off the Jeep.

"You know," Adam said, his brow furrowing a bit, "men always say 'anytime, anywhere,' but they don't really mean it. I mean, not REALLY."

Jay scoffed. "Fuck that, I do. Say the word & that ass is mine," he said with a wide smirk, wrinkling his nose in a little snarl. Adam giggled.

"Okay, next time we're strolling through downtown I'll remind you of that. Or maybe next time we visit your grandparents."

Jay rolled his eyes. "All right, I get your point. It's sentimental claptrap. I still _want_ you anytime, anywhere. Does that count?"

"I suppose," Adam conceded with a sigh, welcoming the peck that Jay dropped onto his lips. "Let's go eat."

The couple had been to this establishment once or twice before, and enjoyed the atmosphere. The ocean-side wall of the restaurant was made entirely of glass, and most patrons sat at tables next to it or out on the patio. A few couples were tucked into candlelit, circular booths against the back wall, canoodling between bites of surf n' turf special. Jay and Adam slipped into one of these booths, scooching close together and sitting back to admire the panoramic view of the sun sinking into the distant waves.

"I'm glad we found this place," Adam said after they'd ordered. "It's romantic." He leaned against Jay's shoulder, gazing out at the descending night and lacing his fingers with his boyfriend's under the table. Jay smiled and kissed his blond waves, breathing in the raspberry scent of his shampoo. Stray wisps tickled his nose and he reached up to pet the long hair back.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jay murmured next to Adam's ear. "All windblown and flushed. Pretty eyes glowing in the candlelight." He took Adam's chin, feeling whiskers rasp against calloused fingertips as he spoke. He gazed into half-lidded hazel eyes for a moment before lowering his mouth to Adam's. A gentle brush of soft, plump flesh and Adam melted, allowing Jay to slide his lips against his lover's, fitting them together and pulling away with a quiet smack. Adam leaned in again, and the warm touch of that pink mouth sent shivers over Jay's skin. Their kisses deepened, tongues flicking and fingers still entwined, Jay's free hand cupping Adam's face and Adam's touching Jay's thigh. Just when Jay was willing that hand to travel further up his leg, the clatter of dishes on the table alerted them to the arrival of their food. They broke, and Adam glanced up at the server, returning her warm smile.

"I don't mean to interrupt," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Not at all," Jay replied, his kiss-flushed lips quirking in a crooked smile.

"Sorry," Adam said. "It's just been a good day."

"It's nice to see good days," the server said, tossing her long dark ponytail back. "The world should have more of them. How's everything look? Can I get you anything else?"

"Everything looks wonderful," Adam said.

"And I've got everything I need," Jay replied. The two blondes were staring into each other's eyes again instead of at the food, and the server shook her head with a smile and let them be.

"Sweet talker," Adam said, pecking Jay's lips again before turning to his plate. "I'm starving."

"So am I," Jay said, and nuzzled Adam's neck, growling playfully and nibbling. Adam rolled his eyes and giggled, halfheartedly pushing his boyfriend away.

"I'm serious."

"I am, too," Jay purred. He guided Adam's hand to press against the ridge straining his jeans.

"Jay! Shame on you," Adam scolded, then squeezed the bulge under his fingers. His lips puckered into a smirk as he removed his hand and took a bite of his dinner. He loved teasing Jay, but his antics were not helping Adam ignore his own growing excitement. Ooh, the food was delicious, though. He took another bite and almost choked when Jay's voice rumbled beside him.

"Anytime, anywhere."

Adam swallowed and turned his gaze to Jay, who raised an eyebrow. Something clattered on the floor, and blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oops. Dropped my fork," Jay said with a grin, then slid down to disappear under the long white tablecloth. Oh, he was not even... Adam gasped as his thighs were nudged apart and long fingers grabbed his hips to pull them forward. The tablecloth raised to bunch up at his waist as those fingers fumbled with his belt. Adam glanced around the restaurant, seeing people enjoying their meals and bustling dishes to and from tables. No one even glanced in his direction as he slouched in the booth.

"The fork is not in my pants," he said through his teeth as his zipper was pulled down.

"Don't need a fork to eat this," came the whispered reply. Adam choked back a groan as Jay pushed aside the front of his thong to fondle his stiffening length. A wide tongue dragged up his shaft and circled the head before Adam felt the familiar sensation of Jay's hot, wet mouth closing around his cock. Adam's eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. When it came to blow jobs Adam preferred giving to receiving, but goddamn, Jay knew just how to touch him. Knew just how much suction would make Adam's hips arch and his toes curl, knew just how to roll his tongue to make Adam's breath turn to shallow sips and shuddering pants.

Adam wet his lips and opened his eyes, trying to school his features into some sort of normal. It was taking all his willpower not to lean his head back and let the entire fucking restaurant see his cum-face. Jay's full lips slid up and down his cock under the table, and just as he tightened his mouth around the shaft, the server returned. Oh, fuck.

"How's everything tasting?" she asked with a smile. Adam could feel Jay's quiet chuckle around his dick followed by a hum of approval that vibrated through his groin. Another time, Adam might be in awe of Jay's ability to make him want to smack him upside the head and fuck his throat at the same time, but for now he just squeaked and cleared his throat.

"Goo- hum, yeah, real good. Ah, thanks..." Adam fought to keep his voice steady and a pleasant smile on his face, but he could feel it straining at the corners. He looked back down at his food and poked at it with his fork, thinking she'd go away.

"Can I get your friend another beer?"

Adam jerked in surprise at her voice, thrusting his cock into Jay's throat and hearing a quiet gagging under the table. That wet throat tightening and convulsing around his cockhead... "Ohh I uh... I'm sorry?" he asked, blinking hard. The server gestured to Jay's half-empty glass.

"Your friend, did he want another beer? Is everything okay?" she asked, a touch of concern on her features. Jay pulled off to catch his breath and wrapped his fingers around Adam's wet shaft, stroking him slowly. This was a little easier to deal with. Adam relaxed a little into the pleasured buzzing in his head and tried another smile.

"Everything's fine. Sorry, just a little nervous... date and all. Uh, another beer?" Fingers tightened around his cock once, then twice, and Adam had to stop a giggle. Once for no, twice for yes. "Yes please. No rush though, it'll take him a bit to swallow down what he's got." He could make dirty jokes, too. Sure enough, he could feel Jay between his knees shaking with suppressed giggles, and Adam allowed himself a smug grin. The server tilted her head, then nodded and murmured some affirmative before wandering off. Adam leaned back with a sigh.

"I love you," Jay giggled quietly, planting kisses up Adam's shaft.

"Yeah yeah," Adam grumbled. "Shut up and suck me off before she gets back."

"Ooh, yes ma'am," Jay whispered, chuckling before taking his lover back in his mouth, his fingers still coiled and twisting around the base. His lips met his fist and pulled away, sucking hard and getting Adam off as quickly as he could. Adam let his eyes flutter at half-mast, making sure no one was watching him too closely. Jay's mouth felt so good devouring him, hand squeezing him just right. Adam grabbed the dessert menu and opened it on front of his face, other hand gripping the edge of the table as he felt the pleasure building. Hidden behind the menu, he allowed himself to scrunch his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he finally let go, his cock pulsing and sputtering into that moist heat. He opened his eyes to see little white stars dancing in front of the pictures of chocolate cake and crème brulee as Jay's tongue and lips massaged his shaft, milking him for every drop and swallowing his pleasure. Jay tucked him away and rearranged his clothes as Adam tried not to obviously pant, reaching for his own beer and taking a long drink. He looked down as Jay's head popped out from under the tablecloth beside him.

"Your food's getting cold," Adam smirked, popping another bite of his dinner in his mouth. Jay grinned up at him.

"Totally worth it."

Neither of them saw the server standing there with Jay's drink, her smile turning wry as she watched the short-haired blond crawl up from under the table and wipe his mouth. "Finding everything okay?" she asked.

Jay snapped his gaze to her and had the decency to blush. "Yeah, just dropped my fork," he told her, smiling and holding up the wayward utensil that he had remembered to retrieve.

"Mhm," she said, handing him another roll of silverware. "Enjoy your meal." She retreated to her work, keeping an eye on the couple in the booth. Soon, the long-haired one leaned to whisper in his boyfriend's ear and left for the bathroom. The other man fidgeted for a moment and hurried after. She rolled her eyes with a giggle and went to put the "Closed For Cleaning" sign on the men's room door, giving them some space. She kind of hoped those two would come in more often. The entertainment value was worth more than the tip.


End file.
